Tender
by siizenn
Summary: [OS] Shiro, profitant du château encore endormi et de la nuit étoilée, observe le ciel en se remémorant son passé et ses cauchemar les plus enfouis. Ne s'attendant pas à la visite nocturne de Keith, les deux paladins restent un moment ensemble, déballant ce qu'ils ont sur le coeur.


_Je viens tout juste de retrouver ce petit OS que j'avais écrit i an ? J'imagine qu'il se situe en plein milieu de la saison deux, à vous de voir ! Bonne lecture_

* * *

Il faisait déjà nuit et un léger vent soufflait.

Shiro ferma ses yeux plusieurs fois en sentant cette brise frôler sa peau. Il laissa le silence prendre place et les étoiles illuminés le ciel. Le sol fut froid, comme la température, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de rester dehors encore un moment.

Comme dans un ouragan infernal, sa tête ne cessait de mélanger pensés et souvenirs. Le peu qu'il lui restait parvenait à le rendre encore plus nostalgique. Il se souvenait des soirées comme celle-ci où il prenait le temps de s'assoir dans l'herbe, loin de tout le monde. Un sourire aux lèvres, ce Shiro là était encore plein d'optimisme et d'envie. Ses yeux brillait à la simple vu d'un vaisseau ou d'un ciel parsemé d'étoiles. Pour lui, l'espace n'était rien d'autre que totalement fascinant, splendide, inspirant et sans limites. Une chose à en couper le souffle et à en donner des frissons. Tout ce temps dépensait et passait à écouter des consignes, à prendre des notes et à s'entraîner étaient dépensés que pour une seule chose : explorer cette infinie.

Mais tout cela était fini et à présent bien loin. Sa vie n'était plus cachée par un quelconque voile superficiel. Shiro se disait qu'il l'avait peut-être mérité. À trop rêver, on s'en mord les doigts. Le jeune homme se remémora toutes les fois où on lui avait dit que c'était des personnes comme lui qui devaient partir explorer, découvrir et faire avancer les choses. On lui avait vendu du rêve.

La respiration courte et la gorge serrée, il pouvait à présent revoir _leurs_ sourires malsains. Shiro ressentait à nouveau _leurs_ mains toucher sa peau, les liens serrés sont corps, les rires et les ordres. Replongé dans un cauchemar sans fin, la sensation de la lame glissant, dévalant et coupant sa peau reprit le dessus. La douleur était insoutenable et le noir qui s'en suivait épuisant. Le peu de souvenirs et mémoires qu'il déposait défilés ces couloirs immenses, presque infinis et sombres. Le plafond tremblait, ces gens étaient euphoriques, comme des animaux sauvages attendant leur proie.

Mais plus rien ne l'atteignait à présent. Toute cette peur et cette incompréhension se voyait refoulée et avalée par la colère. La douleur avait laisser place au courage.

« - Shiro ? »

Le prénommé ouvrit ses yeux et regarda les alentours. Il remarqua une silhouette s'approcher.

Le paladin noir se dit que ça devrait sûrement être la princesse et qu'elle était venue le sermonner. Il est vrai que ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Shiro de rester dehors, seul, la nuit.

Mais la silhouette se voyait plus masculine et élancée. Shiro ne dit rien pendant un moment avant de tourner sa tête devant lui.

« - Désolé, je ne t'avais pas entendu. » Reprit-il.

Comme à son habitude, le paysage se dressant devant lui resta calme et serein. Des pas se rapprochant vers lui venaient résonner dans ses oreilles.

« - Non... C'est moi, je voulais pas te déranger.

\- Tu es pourtant entrain de le faire. »

Keith se sentit gêné pendant un moment. Il croisa les bras en retournant son visage.

« - Je—

\- Désolé. Je voulais vraiment pas dire ça... comme ça. »

Les étoiles continuaient à briller dans un silence parfait, accompagnaient d'un vent toujours un peu agité. Keith inspecta d'un œil le visage de Shiro. Ce n'était pas habituel de le voir si contrarié et perdu. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose allait mal.

« - Tu... tu ne dors pas ? »

Shiro fut le premier à reprendre la parole. Malgré son ton rassurant et quelque peu enjoué, Keith fronça légèrement ses sourcils en continuant de le fixer.

« - Non. Je faisais juste un tour, comme d'habitude. J'ai aperçu quelqu'un dehors. Désolé... j'ai cru que c'était un intrus.

Un petit sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Shiro.

\- Ce n'est rien. »

Keith hésita pendant quelques secondes. Il ne pouvait juste pas repartir et laisser Shiro seul. En y réfléchissant, il se dit que lui ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Le paladin rouge tourna alors quelques fois du pied avant de souffler intérieurement et de s'assoir près de son ami.

Shiro posa enfin son regard sur Keith avant de l'apercevoir à ses côtés.

« - Keith, il se fait tard, tu devrais rentrer.

Le prénommé haussa des épaules en regardant ses pieds.

\- Je... Je n'ai pas vraiment sommeil. Je dors tard en ce moment, de toute façon. »

Shiro le regarda d'un air désolé avec un petit sourire.

« - Tu ne devrais pas. Allura n'apprécierait pas de nous voir débout à cette heure ci.

Keith se retenu de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Quelle importance. Elle n'apprécie pas grand chose de moi, alors...

\- Tu ne devrait pas dire ça. »

Le plus jeune tourna la tête vers Shiro. Il le fixa quelques secondes avant de diriger son regard vers la droite, les yeux plissaient.

« - Tu l'aimes bien la princesse, non ? »

Son ton ne fut pas perçu comme une question, ce qui renda Shiro encore plus inconfortable. Il se redressa en regardant devant lui.

« - Bien sûr.

Keith fut pareille en haussant légèrement des épaules.

\- Ouais... moi aussi. »

Shiro souria subitement.

« - Keith. On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était mal de mentir ?

\- Quoi ?

Le prénommé fronça ses sourcils en ramenant son regard vers le sol.

\- ... Qui n'apprécie pas la princesse ? Elle à perdue plus que quiconque ici. Ça serait... quoi ? Égoïste de ne pas l'aimer ? »

Le ciel était magnifique. Il contenait une formidable et extraordinaire teintes de bleus qu'aucun humains n'aurait pensés existants. Le paladin rouge le regarda un long moment, avant de reprendre :

« - ... J'ai juste l'impression que—

\- Keith.

Il se tut en plissant ses yeux.

\- Allura est sûrement l'une des raisons pourquoi nous sommes ici et pourquoi nous faisons... tout ça. Mais elle est loin d'être ce que tu penses. Tous ensemble, nous formons une équipe. Elle est comme n'importe qui d'autre ; un membre du groupe... une amie. »

Les paroles de Shiro résonnaient doucement dans sa tête. Ses mains se mêlèrent rapidement en accompagnant un silence toujours aussi calme.

« - Tu sais Shiro... je pense que la princesse t'aime bien aussi. »

Plus loin, la verdure s'agita au contacte du vent. Les animaux encore inconnus aux yeux de simples habitants de la terre restaient calme ou bien s'endormirent finalement dans l'ombre. Une nuit aussi reposante valait de l'or. Le deux paladins se promirent tout les deux de, peut-être, en profiter le plus possible.

« - Tu pensais à quoi ?

Shiro se mit lui aussi à fixer le ciel étoilé.

\- À pas grand chose. J'avais juste besoin de me vider la tête.

\- Tu choisi bien ton moment pour le faire.

\- J'allais souvent dehors, avant. J'aimais bien regarder le ciel. C'est une drôle de manière de me remémorer ces moments. »

Keith regarda le léger sourire de Shiro.

« - Oui... je m'en souviens aussi.

\- Oh, j'étais si tête en l'air que ça ?

Le plus jeune haussa ses sourcils en souriant légèrement.

\- Huh, pas plus que moi, c'est certain. »

Grâce aux marches qui étaient derrière eux, Shiro s'accouda et lia ses deux mains. Il ravala soudainement sa salive en affichant un air mélancolique.

« - Des fois, c'est un peu gênant de ne pas se souvenir de grand chose. Comme si... mon cerveau était parsemé de trous noirs.

Keith l'écouta en silence.

\- ... Puis je ressens une certaine haine envers moi-même. J'ai l'impression de faire du mal à toute les personnes avec qui j'ai partager des choses, des moments ou bien des instants. »

Son propre soufflement l'interrompu. Keith le regarda à nouveau, intensément. Il repensa rapidement à ces journée interminables, aux gens qui l'admiraient et qui le félicitaient sans arrêts.

« - Je—je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est de ressentir tout ça mais... tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable Shiro. »

L'air perdu de celui-ci l'attrista de plus en plus. Il avait connu Shiro comme quelqu'un de toujours mis en avant et sûr de lui. Voir cette facette si fragile de lui-même lui fit plus de mal qu'autre chose. Mais malgré ça, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une petite satisfaction. Shiro se dévoilait enfin à lui, sans plus de retenu. Keith se sentit toucher et enfin proche de quelqu'un.

« - Je n'ai pas l'impression que je vais y arriver.

\- Je t'assure, Shiro. En rien tu ne dois te sentir coupable. Enfin, j'veux dire... c'est pas de ta faute si tout ça est arrivé, j'imagine.

Keith lâcha un demi-rire en rapprochant ses sourcils.

\- Désolé, je suis pas vraiment du genre à... C'est un peu nul c'que je dit.

\- Non, Keith. »

Shiro afficha lui aussi un sourire de compassion en se redressant.

« - ... Rien de ce que tu fais ou dit est stupide. »

Keith tourna le regard vers lui. Il ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Son ventre se resserra subitement rien quand entendant ce compliment.

« - Peut-être, mais j'ai sûrement dis et fais des choses plus stupide que toi.

\- Je suis loin d'être parfait, tu sais.

Cette fois-ci, Keith leva réellement les yeux au ciel.

\- Ah, quelle ironie. »

Leurs yeux regardaient un peu partout. Le calme était loin d'être gênant, c'était juste reposant et un peu complice pour le paladin rouge.

« - Tu n'as pas à te rabaisser comme ceci. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit Keith, mais... merci.

Le plus jeune ouvrit un peu plus les yeux en rapprochant ses sourcils.

\- Hein...

\- Pour ce que tu as fait. Tu sais... venir me détacher et me sortir de là avant qu'on m'endorme. C'était réellement courageux et je n'ai jamais pu te—

\- Non, non, arrête. »

Keith ria doucement en secouant la tête.

« - ... J'ai pas besoin de remerciements ou de compliments. C'était vraiment normal, j'veux—j'veux rien en retour, je t'assure. N'importe qui aurait fait pareil. J'étais juste là... au bon endroit, au bon moment, je suppose ?

Shiro se voyais déjà vaincu. Il ne put rien faire d'autre que de sourire et d'acquiesçait intérieurement.

\- J'imagine. »

En voyant le sourire qui lui était adressé, Keith se sentit un peu ridicule. Son ventre et son cœur se resserraient toujours pour un rien. C'était quelques fois désagréable.

Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à ressentir un tel sentiment de la sorte si indescriptible. Une sorte de torture addictif. C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci que Keith espérait que le temps s'arrête, juste pour quelques instants. Il espérait immortalisé son visage, ses cheveux flotter au grès du vent, ses yeux puis son corps. À l'extérieur, tout était toujours plus calme et silencieux avec lui. Mais à l'intérieur, une multitude de sensations et de sentiments s'entrechoquaient. Keith admirait tout de chez Shiro. La façon qu'il avait de remettre les gens sur le droit chemin, ses encouragements qui ne cessaient jamais, puis ses pupilles si intenses et son sourire toujours rassurant. Il y avait un moment ou la seule chose que Keith ressentait pour lui était de l'admiration et du respect. Mais maintenant, avec tout ce qui s'en suivait, tout se mélangeait beaucoup trop vite. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Il espérait revoir ce Shiro là qu'il aimait tant. Mais les solutions n'étaient jamais simples pour le paladin rouge.

Quand les lucioles finirent enfin leur danse, une autre lumière vînt illuminer les deux jeunes hommes. Elle était plus intense, plus forte et elle contrastait entre le rose et le violet.

Shiro regarda subitement son bras en soufflant. Keith ne comprit pas et s'approcha doucement.

« - Hum... Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Son bras droit était maintenant comparable à une lanterne en pleine forêt. Plus les secondes s'écoulèrent et plus la lumière perdait de son intensité. Mais les reflets violets ne cessèrent pas de se refléter contre leurs visages.

« - Malgré le temps passé avec, je ne sais pas grand chose de ce bras. Il s'illumine subitement quelques fois... quand mon corps ressent certaines choses.

Keith leva les yeux vers lui en l'entendant parler.

\- Certaines... choses ? » Son murmure était presque inaudible.

Shiro fut surpris en sentant la main de Keith descendre le long de son bras, avant de se stoppait vers l'avant bras. Les néons violets se reflétaient maintenant sur les doigts du paladin rouge. Ils vaguaient et caressaient sa peau sans même le toucher.

« - Ça fait mal ? »

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient pourquoi Keith s'était mit à chuchoter. Sûrement parce que le moment était trop calme et bien trop important pour parler librement. Ils ne se sentaient ni observer ou épier, ils étaient juste dans un endroit clos où seuls eux deux avaient accès.

« - Pas vraiment. Ça me surprend, quelques fois. C'est comme si... une sorte d'énergie se réveilla subitement et me rendait plus fort. »

Les yeux brillants de Keith inspectaient chaque endroits métalliques. Il sentit même une certaine chaleur au creux de sa main.

La lumière continua de s'affaiblir.

« - Mais ça ne fait pas mal. Ça me rend juste... encore plus différent. Reprit Shiro.

\- Arrêtes. »

Shiro tourna la tête vers Keith. Ses yeux étaient fermés, il semblait même un peu agacé.

« - Nous sommes tous différents, à notre manière. Et en rien on ira te le reprocher. On sait ce qui c'est passer et personnellement... je peux le comprendre.

Keith rouvrit les yeux en soufflant. Son visage paru plus serein.

\- Puis tu n'as qu'à te dire que ça te rend plus... unique ? C'est quand même plus positif, tu ne trouves pas.

\- Unique ? »

Le paladin rouge hocha doucement la tête sans lui adressé un regard. Il continua la descente de sa main, en silence.

« - Et toi alors. En quoi tu es unique Keith ?

Shiro avait simplement murmurait, l'air enfantin.

\- Moi..? »

En rien Keith ne se voyait unique. Il n'était ni rassurant ou bien veillant, comme Shiro. On disait souvent de lui qu'il ne réfléchissait jamais et partait quelques fois au quart de tour. Il pensait réellement que ça ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un d'unique.

« - Je... Je n'sais pas.

\- Moi je sais. »

Keith fut surprit. Il leva les yeux et plongea à nouveau son regard dans celui du paladin noir.

« - Tu fonces peut-être un peu trop dans le tas avant de réfléchir et garde une certaine fierté dans les moments les plus incongrus mais... c'est surprenant de me dire que tu es la seule personne ici qui essaye de me comprendre. Tu es toujours le premier à venir me secourir et à être constamment à mes côtés. Tu ne t'en rends peut être pas compte...

Son sourire illumina toujours la nuit.

\- ... Mais ça fait de toi quelqu'un de tellement unique, par rapport aux autres. »

Keith captura ce moment le plus longtemps possible. Il se promit de ne jamais l'effacer, et de ne jamais oublier toutes les sensations qu'il le traversa.

Il baissa ensuite ses yeux. Son conscient ne lui obéissait plus. Il était persuadé que ses doigts bougèrent tout seuls.

« - Le fait que je sois un Galra fait aussi de moi quelqu'un d'unique...

Keith souria.

\- ... non ? »

Subitement, il sentit ses doigts se mêler avec ceux de Shiro. Une chaleur s'émit au creux de sa paume. Comme une fine braise, elle se propagea lentement dans tout son corps.

Pendant quelques secondes, le paladin noir fixa son geste. Il laissa le temps s'écouler, l'univers tourner et les étoiles briller. Leurs doigts s'accrochaient, ils s'emmêlaient puis s'emboîtaient. C'était si maladroit et en même temps si rapide.

« - Unique mais pas différent. Tu restes toujours le même pour moi, Keith. »

Le paladin rouge n'en pouvait plus. Il était envahi par une multitude de sensations. Son cerveau lui envoyait tellement d'informations et de consignes à la fois. Il voulait serrer cette main métallique le plus fort possible, la graver puis ne jamais oublier la sensation qu'elle lui procurait. Il se pencha alors et dégagea sa main pour l'enrouler autour de Shiro.

Son corps fut tellement proche du sien. Il serra l'étreinte un peu plus fort chaque secondes. Le paladin noir sentit la respiration de Keith dans son cou, ses mèches de cheveux frottaient sa peau, puis sa chaleur : forte et compressante.

Deux bras musclés vînt accentuer le tout.

Leurs yeux étaient clos. Ils ne disaient rien et profitèrent simplement du moment. Un moment où seuls eux deux existaient, ou seuls eux-mêmes pouvaient se comprendre, se regarder puis se toucher. Soudainement, ils prirent le risque de respirer, d'ouvrir les yeux et de refaire tourner le monde. Ils avaient partager tant de regards, mais rien n'était comparable à celui-ci. C'était plus doux, plus intime et passionnelle.

Keith avança sa main, les yeux mis clos. Il frotta lentement ses doigts contre les joues de Shiro. À cette instant, la possibilité que celui-ci l'arrête fut tellement mince.

« - Keith...

Sa voix fut trembler son cœur. Le plus jeune ferma ses yeux et afficha un demi sourire. Shiro sentit alors deux mains caresser son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce tu attends...? » Continua Shiro en murmurant.

Lui même ce le demanda. Combien de temps avait-il attendu pour ce moment là ? Pour enfin comprendre ce qu'il ressentait et enfin l'accepter ? Bien trop longtemps à ses yeux. Alors, quand une centaine d'autre couleurs apparurent dans le ciel, que la brise s'était enfin calmée et que seul les étoiles les regardèrent, Keith approcha son visage.

Il fut ça lentement et doucement.

C'était bien trop précieux pour y aller d'une façon précipité et désinvolte. Jusqu'à ses lèvres, son corps entier tremblait. Il brûler d'une manière inimaginable. C'était pourtant si tendre et plaisant. Doux et délivreur. Leurs lèvres se touchaient à peine, mais ils ressentaient les mêmes sensations que pour un vrai baiser. Le coeur battait, la tête tournait, les mains agrippèrent ce qu'elles pouvaient et le monde n'était désormais plus le même. Ils ne pensèrent pas aux conséquences, à leurs actes futurs ou à tout ce qui se fera ensuite. C'était juste un petit instant entre un million d'autres, deux corps partageant des centaines de sensations et seulement deux lèvres se liants. À présent, tout avait changé.

Shiro n'était plus perdu et Keith ne se croyait plus seul.

Mais pourtant le vent soufflait encore, les étoiles brillaient, le ciel ne perdit jamais de son charme et la nuit s'éternisa jusqu'à l'infini.

 _FIN_


End file.
